Traveling for the sea
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Prowl and Sari depart for a trip on the beach. Oneshot . PS : Sari is 19 here .


_Warnings : Au (alive Prowl ) , 19 years old Sari , established couple , mech x femme ._  
 _Rated : T for safety ._  
 _Couple : Prowl x Sari Sumdac ._  
 _Summary : Prowl and Sari depart for a trip on the beach. Oneshot ._

Narrator P.O.V.  
"The wind was cutting against her skin, but the pain was not felt because the body was covered . An young technorganic was riding a motorcycle, or rather a cybertronian in his vehicle form.  
Sari wasnt in her full femme mode. She just activated the helmet. And put on a motorcycle jacket. She didnt drive. It was Prowl leading. Sari just held on to him, always watching the road.  
They traveled to Florida's coast . They crossed the country for days on end. Stopping at hotels on the road to rest. For added security, Prowl packed his companion's suitcase into his subspace. While Sari carried only a small backpack to her back.  
They went through rains. They went through traffic jams. They went through idiots, unfortunately. But nothing that a cyber nijintsu didnt solve. They slept together during the nights. Cybertronians can reduce their size to human size and activate a hologram over their frame. That makes them look like humans. In this way, Prowl could spend every night with his mate and enter all the human buildings without drawing attention.  
The problem is that his holoform calls for a little attention. He is a Chinese man with very long , smooth, drained and black hair . Like pulled and honey color eyes . Wearing a biker outfit. And sunglasses. And do not forget the beard.  
After an intense journey of days and days, our couple arrived at their destination. They arrived almost at lunch time. Prowl wore his human disguise and went with Sari to the inn where they would spend a few days. When they reached the room, they took a shower together.  
After the bath , they were eating. Sari took everything she had right. She was dead . Very hungry . On her plate, you could only see meat and pasta. Prowl ate only vegetables. According to him, it was the only human food acceptable. And no matter how hard he tried, there was no way to convince his sparkmate to abandon the flesh and the masses. Needless to say, Sari was filled with sweets.  
After lunch, the two went to rest until 5 o'clock. Then they went out to see the sunset.  
The hostel was near the beach. The couple took their hands and went to walk the sand. They found rocks, climbed them and watched the sky. They both sat. Sari leaned her head on the Prowl 's shoulder . As the ninja began to fondle her.  
"Love, it was worth getting here. See the sunset is so beautiful, i'm loving it. " said Sari.  
"Yes, my dear, this view is fascinating, very beautiful, the sunset is one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen on Earth."  
" More than me ? "  
"Yes, more than you."  
"Prowl !"  
"The world does not revolve around you, Sari."  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm !" Sari shuddered.  
"But your spark spins around mine, as can easily be noticed. Live without me. And also ... "  
Prowl was interrupted because Sari had kissed him in the mouth, only stopping when the air missed her.  
"Blimey, you're the one who does not live without me. " Sari teased.  
"Since you want silence, then let's silence and enjoy the view. " said Prowl.  
"Prowl, i had an idea, come and follow me. " said Sari.  
Sari took her sparkmate by the hand and led him to the sand.  
Then she took off her dress and sandals, revealing a nice bikini. It was yellow. And orange on the edges and mooring parts.  
That done, she ran into the water and started to play.  
Prowl had no choice but to sit on the sand and watch his companion play.  
Yes, the sunset was beautiful. It was beautiful because it had the colors of his Sari: yellow, orange and red. Obviously he wasnt going to tell her that. But, it was good to see 3 gems together: Sari, the sunset and the sea. Yes, Sari was like the sea, always doing  
noise, never stopping.  
After Sari had tired of slipping into the sea, they returned to the inn. With the promise the next day would be all spent on the beach. "  
 _Final Note: Guess who's back! And writing Prowl x Sari! Me , myself, marianagatto (formerly known as mariforalltmnteterna or Prowl x Sari crazy shipper). I hope you enjoyed . Flames only heat my lunch._


End file.
